1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to sunglasses, prescription eyeglasses, and other eyewear. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to eyewear with one or more extendable elements moveable between a retracted position and an extended position for providing additional protection, changing the appearance of the eyewear, adding structural strength, and/or other purposes.
2. Related Art
Eyewear such as sunglasses or prescription glasses traditionally have two lenses, a lens frame to hold the lenses in place and to rest on a wearer's nose, and two earpieces or temples which rest on the wearer's ears and support the eyewear. Some eyewear also includes additional protective features, such as protective shielding positioned at the periphery of the lenses or lens frame to provide protection against light, dust or debris.
Unfortunately, existing eyewear shielding can be cumbersome and unsightly, and may not be necessary at all times when a user is wearing the eyewear. Accordingly, there is a need for eyewear that overcomes these limitations above.